This invention relates to a biorhythm chart drawing-up apparatus and particularly to a biorhythm chart drawing-up apparatus which puts out and records monthly a physical rhythm P for a period of 23 days, a rhythm of sentiment (S) for a period of 28 days and a rhythm of intellect (I) for a period of 33 days for an examinee.
We can state that the British Pat. No. 1,430,670 is a prior art of this invention. In this patent, guide numbers of the three rhythms are obtained as the quotient by dividing the number of days of an examinee by the number of days of the rhythms, the starting position of the rhythms of a specified date (hereinafter referred to as a date for examination) can be determined depending on the guide numbers on the respective rhythms. The biorhythm chart drawing-up apparatus for recording a continuous biorhythm is provided with three gears respectively having n times the number of teeth of the numbers of periods of the three biorhythms and means for converting a circular motion into a simple harmonic motion by utilizing a crank and shaft for recording the simple harmonic motions on a recording paper, setting each gear at the starting point for rotating the gear up to the quotient number timed by n and rotating the gears to the n tooth thereof per 1 day and feeding the recording paper for a length of the 1 day, thereby the biorhythm chart for 1 day is drawn up on the recording paper as a part of a sine wave.
To repeat the motion mentioned above, the biorhythms of continuous days are drawn up on the recording paper.
British Pat. No. 1,430,670 discloses a biorhythm calculator which was designed to provide three gears (hereinafter referred to as the first gears) having the same number of teeth on one driving shaft of a motor and three gears (hereinafter referred to as the second gears) having a number of teeth corresponding to the periods of each biorhythm.
The second gears must rotate by the quotient number which is obtained by dividing the number of days from the birthday of the examinee to the day of examination by the number of periods of each biorhythm. To set the second gears at the starting position, this British Patent utilizes a clutch for disengaging the second gears from the first gears and then, solenoids for driving the second gears to set them at their starting position from the zero position and thereafter, the first and second gears become engaged and finally, the three biorhythm charts are drawn up on the recording paper by driving a motor and feeding the recording paper.
Thus, this British patent has a disadvantage in its complicated mechanism. In British Pat. No. 1,430,670, three gears are connected to the one driving shaft and three ball point pens are arranged in a line in a manner of crossing the feeding direction of the recording paper. Consequently, it is impossible to draw up the three biorhythm charts on the single zero line of the recording paper so as to overlap one biorhythm chart upon the other charts.
When current is applied, a ball point pen is forced down onto the recording paper by a magnet against the force of a spring raising the ball pen. Contact pressure of the pen against the recording paper is determined by magnetic attraction of the magnet and a spring force raising the ball pen. Consequently, there is a disadvantage in that the contact pressure of the pen cannot be regulated.